


Ocho años

by akxmin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, F/M, M/M, Pedophilia, Shota Akashi, Suicide, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Kagami Taiga fue una llama ardiente en medio del frío invierno, una calidez inmaculada, lo único que jamás va a necesitar para ser libre.One-shot. GoT AU.





	Ocho años

✞

 

**FUEGO Y SANGRE.**

  

O1. 

Una parte del niño es dulce, pero la otra es picante… y Taiga lo ama por ello.

La forma de sus blancas extremidades, la sensación de esas tersas piernas a su alrededor, envían toda la sangre directo a su pene. Seijuuro es hermoso, flexible, y joven, tan joven. No importa lo erróneo que es tocar a alguien que posee tanta inocencia —Kagami se burla de la palabra, porque la inocencia de Akashi ya se había ido mucho antes de que él llegara— porque él es el Rey y, ¿que hacen los Reyes más que reclamar lo que es suyo por derecho?

—Vamos, Usurpador —Akashi le dijo en tono de burla, la noche en que Kagami ascendió al trono—. Ven a reclamar tu premio.

Y qué maravilloso premio era Akashi Seijuuro.

Ese dulce sabor está quemando su lengua, es el dulzor que se experimenta únicamente cuando se bebe un trago de miel. La piel de Seijuuro es increíblemente suave y su cabello huele a fresas, cuando Taiga lo toma en brazos y lo acerca a su cuerpo. Su aliento y su lengua saben a menta y azúcar, cuando Kagami frota su propio miembro contra el suyo. Akashi gimotea, complacido.

La armadura y la ropa de Taiga desaparecen rápidamente mientras el niño se apoya de espaldas sobre las numerosas almohadas de plumas y separa sus muslos, ofreciéndose a sí mismo para ser tomado por su Rey. El niño se frota contra su pierna, burlándose de él, su pequeño pene ya está erecto y goteando. El ligero aroma a fresas inunda su nariz de nueva cuenta mientras traza una línea húmeda con su lengua desde el muslo de Akashi hasta tomar la suave erección en su boca y es cuando Kagami nota el origen de la fragancia.

—Déjame complacerte- —la voz del muchacho es entrecortada, Kagami sigue degustando su anatomía—. Mi Rey… ahh…

Taiga lame, succiona y muerde cada centímetro de la deliciosa piel a su disposición. Traza un camino invisible de saliva desde su pene hasta sus testículos, el muchacho lloriquea, jadea, suplica. Sigue bajando, acariciando la sonrosada y caliente entrada de Seijuuro con la lengua.

—Por favor, por favor —el niño le implora, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo sus propios muslos temblar sin control—. Tómame, rómpeme, fóllame…

Y el Rey lo marca como suyo.

Akashi es estrecho, húmedo y caliente, cuando Taiga explora más allá de su entrada, el Rey percibe el sabor dulce del aceite extendiéndose en su paladar. Lo folla solo con la lengua y sus dedos, tomándose su tiempo, abriendo las piernas del muchacho. Taiga ya tiene tres de sus dedos dentro, y Seijuuro está empujando sus caderas en ritmo a las embestidas de su mano, rogando por más fricción, como un animal, su pequeño pene sigue goteando constante contra su vientre.

Grita, cuando él lo toma. La erección del Rey está cubierta en aceite, pero eso no mitiga el intenso ardor en su entrada, porque Seijuuro es tan apretado, Kagami siente la sangre en su virilidad latiendo tan fuerte que tiene que aguantar la respiración. Los ojos del niño se abren y arquea la espalda, con los labios entreabiertos en un grito silencioso. Taiga se inclina para acallar sus gemidos, y el muchacho se relaja sólo un poco en medio del beso, pero tan pronto Kagami empieza a moverse, él solloza, apoyando sus pequeñas manos sobre los hombros de su Rey, en busca de algún soporte.

—Dios… ¡-ahh!… —el niño solloza, con lagrimas en los ojos, las mejillas enrojecidas y una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Taiga lame sus lágrimas y silencia los gritos con sus propios labios, marcando un ritmo lento, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo caliente. Cuando siente los músculos de su amante relajarse lo suficiente a su alrededor, estrella sus caderas bruscamente, y lo folla, hasta que Akashi no puede hacer nada más que sollozar y suplicar para que su Rey lo tome con más fuerza, más rápido, más profundo, mucho más…

Su virilidad extiende su agujero y llega tan adentro. Seijuuro lo acepta, y le sorprende lo bien que lo hace. Parece ser absorbido por sus entrañas, como si hubiese sido hecho sólo para él.

El Rey maldice cuando termina en su interior, y el chico se queda sin aliento ante la sensación del líquido derramándose dentro de su vientre. El muchacho sigue demasiado mareado como para notar cualquier otra cosa, no puede moverse cuando su amante se retira o cuando limpia el desorden sobre su estómago y entre sus muslos con un paño limpio.

Seijuuro despierta horas después. Se siente cálido y agradable debajo de las numerosas mantas gruesas de piel. El fuego continua encendido, expidiendo olas de calor y luz suave por toda la habitación. Por un segundo, le desconcierta el hecho de seguir en las recamaras del Rey y no ser enviado nuevamente al  _Haren_ **[1]** , pero no le importa tanto, cuando escucha el sonido de la voz de Taiga detrás de las puertas dobles en la habitación contigua.

Pues un Rey debe hacer, lo que debe hacer un Rey.

Y después de cumplir con su deber, Akashi le da la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

**[A los diez, Kagami Taiga lo hace suyo.]**

 

O2.

Kagami se casó con una mujer llamada Alexandra.

La Reina es poseedora de extensas y bastas tierras al Este, largos kilómetros y kilómetros de áridos desiertos hasta abarcar gran parte de la costa, donde el comercio es altamente exuberante. Taiga gobierna las tierras del Norte, abarcando desde el reino más allá del muro, hasta el Valle de Arryn. Es un reino frío, cubierto por hielo, nieve y extrañas flores azules.

Alex es hermosa, de una forma diferente a Seijuuro. El rostro de la Reina no es devastadoramente bello, tiene ojos azules con destellos verdes y su cabello es rubio. Tiene hombros un poco anchos para una mujer, caderas estrechas y curvas bastante prominentes. Cuando sonríe, el azulado de sus ojos brilla como los arrecifes del océano que se extiende por el horizonte. Alexandra es fuerte, sólida e increíblemente inteligente.

La Reina también es amable, tanto que incluso llega a irritarlo. Alex le sonríe constantemente y Akashi no debe esforzarse mucho para notar que su sonrisa no es falsa, a diferencia de los miembros de la Corte.

Ella le enseña cosas. Muchas cosas. Poesía, política, esgrima, arte y ciencia, todo lo que una puta como él no debe de saber. Y Alex constantemente maldice el reino de Taiga, porque siempre nieva y no puede mostrarle la belleza de las constelaciones a Seijuuro. Él se ríe de ella, alejándola de las ventanas para que continúe mostrándole como derribar a un hombre de un solo golpe.

Akashi no recuerda la última vez que se echó a reír con tal sinceridad, pero parecía ser un largo, largo tiempo. Él le enseña cómo complacer a un hombre, cómo complacer correctamente a un hombre. Alex parece triste después de eso, dolida, incluso, y Akashi se enoja con ella sintiéndose ofendido. Después de todo, ¿qué cosa útil puede enseñarle una puta a una Reina?

Él no habla con ella por semanas. Incluso su Rey lo nota. Y al final, Seijuuro lo confiesa, se lo dice todo, revela todas sus emociones en frente de su amante, aunque lo hace no sin mucha dificultad. Kagami entiende, él lo entiende.

Y Akashi descubre que su Reina es una hija bastarda, alguien que tuvo que matar y forjar su propio camino hasta la cima hasta lograr salir victoriosa —Seijuuro se siente mal y celoso al mismo tiempo—.

Cuando va con ella, Alexandra es la que se disculpa, porque Akashi no pudo forzar las palabras a salir de su garganta, ya que su Reina lo mira de la misma forma en la que lo hace Taiga. Lo sabe, y lo entiende. Él la besa suavemente, porque no sabe qué más puede hacer y ella lo atrae en un fuerte abrazo. Se pasa el resto de la noche al lado de la Reina, delineando las estrellas desde lejos con sus dedos una vez que el cielo esta despejado. Y Seijuuro escuchó cada palabra. 

**[A los once, experimenta el amor en una jaula de hierro.]**

 

O3. 

Lleva puesta la corona de Taiga, mientras lo monta increíblemente lento una cálida noche de verano.

—Joder —el Rey gruñe, mientras observa su propia hombría introducirse y desaparecer en el interior del muchacho, deleitándose ante la sensación, sosteniendo a Seijuuro de la cintura con ambas manos, guiándolo.

—¿Te gusta eso, Usurpador? —ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo llamaba de esa forma. Akashi se lame los labios, pasando una mano sobre el pecho de su amante mientras la otra mantiene la corona de oro con diamantes y rubíes incrustados sobre su cabeza—. ¿Cómo tu polla se hunde dentro de mí?

—Sí —dice Kagami levantando sus caderas, empujando bruscamente.

Akashi pierde la ventaja cuando su Rey lo folla a un ritmo rápido, los golpes de sus suaves muslos y sus piernas sobre las fuertes caderas es el único sonido de fondo, lo monta, mientras unas grandes manos le sostienen. La corona se encuentra olvidada en algún punto de la cama, pero a Seijuuro no podría importarle menos. Cuando vuelven de la alta nube de su orgasmo, el niño se arrastra con pereza, alcanzando la pesada corona para colocarla de nuevo sobre su cabeza.

—¿Cómo me veo? —le sonríe al hombre aún debajo suyo, acomodando con cuidado la joya sobre sus mechones rojizos.

—Hermoso —Taiga le sonríe a cambio, adorándolo con sus ojos, acercándolo a su rostro para darle un casto beso, y Seijuuro hace lo posible para retener el calor en sus mejillas y el cosquilleo en su estómago.

**[A los doce, él le da su corazón al Rey.]**

 

O4.

—Vuelva a la cama, mi Reina.

—Ryouta está llorando.

—Tu hijo está con su nodriza.

—¿Taiga? —su cabello dorado está desaliñado, mientras se sienta desnuda frente a los dos hombres—. ¿No vas a decir nada?

—Nuestro hijo está bien, sabes que llora mucho. Vuelve a la cama —el cabello rojo de Kagami también es un desastre, disperso contra el montón de sábanas y almohadas de color blanco, hay una fina capa de sudor sobre su pecho desnudo.

Seijuuro le sonríe, mientras Alex gime con resignación. Taiga vio al muchacho escabullirse al lado de su mujer, que con manos expertas acarició esos pechos turgentes, dejando un pequeño y casto beso sobre cada uno, pero antes de sentirse capaz de disfrutar esa visión, Alex golpeó suavemente la cabeza del muchacho y le pellizcó las mejillas.

—Ambos están demasiado calientes como para pensar con claridad —la Reina resopló, levantándose y poniéndose un vestido ligero mientras lo hacía, para ocultar las marcas que ambos hombres dejaron en su espalda. Alex se encaminó en dirección a las enormes puertas dobles y agregó—. Ponte algo de ropa, niño.

Akashi resopló y la observo alejarse, pero al abrir las puertas, un caballero se encontraba frente a éstas, a punto de tocar.

—Mi Reina —el joven se detuvo y dio un paso atrás, haciendo una reverencia.

—Mi Señor —Alex le devolvió el gesto, inclinándose ligeramente—. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—No, mi Reina. Sólo deseo darle las gracias a Su Majestad —dijo el joven caballero.

—Oh —Alex se volvió para darle un vistazo a Seijuuro, y articuló:  _«ponte algo de ropa»_ , antes de mirar de nuevo al soldado—. Maravilloso. Iré a ver a mi hijo entonces. Que tenga un buen día —y la Reina se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hijo para tranquilizarlo.

Ahora que Alex no estaba bloqueando la puerta, Akashi podía tener una buena mirada del caballero en la habitación. Era joven, tal vez sólo unos pocos años mayor que él, de cabello castaño. Tampoco era muy alto, de tez bronceada, al igual que su Rey.

—¿Yo… Su Majestad está ocupado? —había estado demasiado absorto mirando al muchacho para darse cuenta de que aún estaba desnudo frente a él. No es que le importase… sin embargo, el pobre joven hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mirarle a los ojos.

—Un poco —Seijuuro contestó, caminando hacia el soldado—. ¿Por qué deseas agradecerle?

—Por la oportunidad de servir a sus órdenes —el hombre se enderezó. Akashi se echó a reír, divertido.

—Bueno, ¿acaso no eres más que eso? ¿Un cachorro obediente? —el joven frunció el ceño y lo tomó como una ofensa—. Vuelve más tarde —Seijuuro encontró su molestia divertida, acercándose para colocar un dedo entre las cejas del castaño, con delicadeza—. Y ve a follar, ¿quieres? Te ves demasiado tenso.

Se dirigió de nuevo a los aposentos del Rey, a la vez que el joven caballero lo miraba, cautivado y enojado al mismo tiempo. 

**[A los trece, el Rey no es el único que desea tenerlo.]**

  

O5.

Sin duda, Akashi Seijuuro es la concubina favorita del Rey.

No es que tenga muchas en todo caso. Antes de que Kagami Taiga llegará al poder había más de un centenar de prostitutas que vivían en el pabellón del Haren, y casi un centenar más eran hijos bastardos de ellas. El antiguo Rey era codicioso, no sólo por un montón de pollas y coños, sino también por el poder, el oro y numerosas tierras. Akashi no lo recuerda con demasiada claridad o, más precisamente, no es que deseara recordarlo.

Él tiene un nuevo Rey ahora. Uno mejor, que es sabio y amable. Fuerte y severo si se necesita, pero él es compasivo, él tiene corazón.

—Akashi —dice Taiga en una helada noche de invierno. La Reina se había marchado junto a su hijo hacia sus propias tierras, al Este, porque no era capaz de tolerar el frío. Ahora Seijuuro lo acompaña cada noche.

—Vuelve a dormir… —murmura Akashi en respuesta, sintiéndose demasiado cómodo debajo de las gruesas sábanas y mantas, intentando mantener el calor. Tuvieron sexo hace un par de horas y estaba exhausto.

—Despierta —él besa su frente y una mejilla enrojecida, antes de atreverse a deslizar su lengua entre los suaves labios, reclamando un beso húmedo. El chico gime suavemente, pero corresponde por instinto, aún adormilado—. Quiero darte algo —dice en voz baja, antes de extenderle una pequeña bolsa de seda en sus manos.

Seijuuro se remueve alrededor de las suaves almohadas y espera mientras Taiga abre la pequeña bolsa y saca una joya que Akashi nunca antes había visto. Es oscura y brillante, destellando contra la suave luz de las llamas de la chimenea, proyectando una sombra negra en la mano de su Rey. Tiene la forma de un escudo, tan alto como el meñique de Akashi, parecía haber sido tallado casi con devoción, cortado tan profusa y precisamente… y hay un espacio vacío justo en el centro.

Seijuuro decide no preguntar.

—Es un diamante de sangre —lo colocó en la palma abierta de Akashi, y el muchacho lo levantó a la luz para examinarlo.

—No se ve rojo para mí —comentó Seijuuro, haciendo sonreír a Taiga.

—No, no es rojo —Kagami regresó la bolsa de seda a la cómoda junto a la cama y se volvió hacia él—. Se llama así porque la gente podría matar sólo para tenerla en sus manos.

—Es bueno escuchar eso —el niño resopló y se acercó para poder besarlo—. Gracias.

—Cualquier cosa por ti —su Rey le respondió con una sonrisa, antes de unirse de nuevo en otro beso. 

 **[A los catorce, distingue la lujuria del amor.]**  

 

O6.

Ellos van a la guerra.

El Castillo de Winterfell fue construido y tallado en la piedra de la cima de las montañas, sirviendo como el hogar de la familia gobernante. Hay tres grandes torres construidas a su alrededor, tan altas que casi podrían tocar las nubes. El castillo es fuerte, e impenetrable. Seguro.

Y es allí, en donde está Akashi.

Ambos Reyes fueron a la batalla. Kagami luchando en el Norte y Alex en las tierras del Este. Le hubiese gustado ir con ellos, porque él sabe luchar, cómo cortar y matar hombres de un solo tajo con una espada.

¿Pero si son derrotados? ¿Quién además de él sería capaz de vengarlos?

Durante varios meses, él espera. Ryouta es ahora un poco más grande, pero sigue siendo sólo un niño. Él llora menos, pero cuando lo hace, Seijuuro siente ganas de llorar también. Porque el niño sabe que sus padres podrían no volver. Hay un montón de rumores, imposibles de distinguir si son mentiras o no. Pero Akashi sabe que no debe creer en ellos. Su Rey y su Reina van a gobernar el mundo. Ellos deben ganar la guerra.

Un par de meses más tarde, Kagami Taiga ganó la guerra, pero su Reina se había perdido para siempre.

Para Akashi, no se siente como una victoria en lo absoluto. 

**[A los quince, su corazón se rompe por primera vez.]**

 

O7.

Visitan Eyrie, la ciudad capital de las tierras del Este, el hogar de su Reina. No hay nada más que desiertos en todas direcciones, excepto una, en donde el camino de arena lleva directo al océano. El corazón de Seijuuro se siente pesado y su pecho duele cuando observa cada cosa, porque le recuerdan a Alex. Las frutas exóticas, el calor, el viento que sopla, el cielo despejado.

Esta es su casa, la tierra donde su Reina derramó lágrimas, sangre y coraje… y es tan hermosa.

Su Rey gobierna estas tierras ahora. Lo hace sin esfuerzo, pero a veces Akashi podría notar tristeza en sus ojos y la inclinación sutil de su cabeza cuando mira a su derecha, sólo para ver que no había nadie allí.

—Taiga —hace una semana que no hablan, porque Kagami ha estado demasiado ocupado. Pues un Rey debe hacer, lo que debe hacer un Rey, pero el muchacho perdió la paciencia hace ya algún tiempo.

—Oh —hay bolsas debajo de los ojos de Taiga, cuando éste lo mira—. Akashi…

Y casi suelta la pluma entre sus dedos con sorpresa.

Seijuuro pasó un buen rato con las sirvientas de la Reina.  _Esclavas_  es un término inexacto, porque saben casi todo lo que hay que saber, cocinar, preparar baños, hablar muchos idiomas, blandir espadas. Y ellas lo conocen, porque Alex les había hablado de él.

Paso la tarde al lado de ellas, tomando el sol y escuchando historias mientras depuraban su piel con piedras lisas, miel, azúcar y leche humeante. El cabello de Akashi fue lavado con aceite de coco y agua de lavanda, haciéndolo lucir tan suave y brillante como la seda, antes de dejarlo reposar brevemente en el baño caliente inducido a una gran variedad de aceites aromáticos.

Después de las historias, cantaron en su lengua materna mientras suavizaban y acariciaban su piel con múltiples cremas de leche con un ligero olor a sándalo, hasta que su cuerpo brillaba bajo la luz de las llamas. Pintaron sus ojos con delgadas y oscuras líneas de tinta, escribieron poemas apasionados en las curvas elegantes de sus piernas y trazaron la insignia de la Casa del Norte en su nuca —un escudo color negro detrás de un dragón expidiendo fuego—. Frotaron un cálido aceite con olor a jazmín en su cuello, en su pecho, en la punta sonrosada de su hombría y en la piel de su entrada, mientras le hacían mascar hojas de menta.

Al final, lo vistieron con prendas tejidas de oro, oro puro. La tela es suave y transparente, y Akashi no dudo en apreciar y observar la hermosa artesanía, cada hilo recubierto en brillante oro, decorado con delgadas cintas amarillas de seda. Deslizaron las mangas sueltas por sus brazos y las ataron a sus muñecas con las cintas amarillas al final de sus mangas. El resto de la tela dorada colgaba abierta en su pecho y terminaba a la mitad de sus muslos, los extremos estaban decorados con pequeñas perlas en forma de lágrima que se sentían frías contra su piel cada vez que se movía.

Envolvieron otra larga cinta de seda amarilla y tela dorada alrededor de sus caderas, como una pequeña falda, bordada con flores de jazmín y llena de pequeños círculos planos de oro casi tan finos como el papel a los extremos, cuando se movía se podía escuchar un suave tintineo. Le colocaron numerosos anillos y brazaletes en sus muñecas y tobillos, hechos de oro, plata, bronce, y joyas incrustadas, decoraron su cabeza con una fina y ligera cadena de oro llena de pequeños rubíes. Y en su cuello, colocaron un solo dije de plata con el diamante de sangre que su Rey le obsequió. Seijuuro se encargó de volverlo un collar.

—Tú… —Taiga parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Eres es un tesoro.

Akashi se rió de él.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Puedo seguir siendo llamado un tesoro después de tener a tantos hombres dentro de mi?

—Ven aquí y déjame verte —su Rey le dijo con cariño, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario y con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Seijuuro obedece sin decir una palabra, dando vueltas lentamente sobre sí mismo para que Kagami fuera capaz de observarlo—. Eres tan hermoso como siempre —le dijo, antes de acercarse y besarlo suavemente en los labios.

El muchacho respondió con impaciencia, empujando a Taiga hacia atrás en su silla, antes de atreverse a volver a balancear sus caderas sensualmente, permitiendo a su Rey apreciar su cuerpo apenas cubierto por la dorada tela mientras se movía frente a él. Los brazaletes de metal y piedras preciosas en sus muñecas y tobillos así como las pequeñas joyas en su ropa emitían un suave tintineo con el movimiento, sirviendo como música de fondo mientras bailaba y seducía a su Rey.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Taiga cayera preso ante los encantos de su joven amante. Hacen el amor ahí mismo, sobre la mesa, en medio del montón de papeles y cartas de importancia. Se mueven con necesidad, con pasión, con amor. Akashi jadea y gime el nombre de Kagami varias veces, casi desconociendo el sonido de su propia voz. Mira hacia el techo y observa las numerosas estrellas de color blanco en medio de la pintura negra. Piensa en Alex, se pregunta si es que ella alguna vez amó a su Rey, o si éste la amaba, y llora. Llora por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y no puede parar.

Kagami lo acerca a su cuerpo, porque él lo entiende. Siempre lo hace.

—Está bien —él le dice.

 _«Está bien»_ , piensa Seijuuro.

—Quiero darte algo —el Rey le dijo de nuevo, cuando los sollozos de Akashi casi fueron sosegados. Tomó la misma bolsa de terciopelo de hace años y sacó un diamante, rojo y brillante, con la forma de un dragón, expulsando fuego ferozmente de sus fauces.

Akashi se maravilla por la hermosa gema por un breve momento y reconoce el mismo patrón de la silueta en el diamante de sangre en su pecho.

—Se lo di a Alex la noche antes de la guerra —levantó la joya negra que descansaba sobre la piel de Akashi y lo juntó con el otro diamante. Escucha un suave clic, antes de observar ambas joyas unidas en una sola, como si fueran las piezas de una cerradura. Y lo reconoce de inmediato, la insignia de la Casa del Norte.

Fuego y sangre, hace eco el lema en su cabeza.

—Es tuyo ahora —termina, con una sonrisa en los labios, y besa a Seijuuro en la frente. 

**[A los dieciséis, Kagami Taiga le da su corazón.]**

  

O8.

—Vamos —dice respirando con dificultad, sudor cubre su frente y parte de su espalda—. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, niño?

—Sabes que soy mayor que tu. Soy yo el que debería decir eso —Kouki lo mira con exasperación, pero acepta el reto.

La pareja se tomará un breve descanso, alguno lanzará un golpe por allí, una patada por allá. Furihata Kouki es bueno con la espada y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero Akashi Seijuuro lo es aún más.

—E-Espera —jadeó el castaño mientras se sentaba sobre la hierba en el patio de la sala del Haren—. Sei, ¿dónde aprendiste a golpear tan fuerte? —éste le sonrió triunfalmente, recuperando el aliento.

—Una mujer me enseñó.

—… ¿Es en serio?

Después de un par de minutos, Akashi decidió sentarse al lado del muchacho y limpiar la sangre de su labio partido.

—Evitaste golpearme en la cara.

—Lo intenté, sí —castaño admitió, mirando hacia el cielo de la tarde. Se está poniendo un poco más frío ahora. El invierno se acerca—. No quiero que el Rey vuelva a casa sólo para encontrarte sin dientes.

—Si alguna vez vuelve a casa… —Seijuuro murmura en voz baja antes de poder detenerse.

—¿No crees que nuestro Rey sea capaz de ganar la guerra?

—Sólo hombres insensatos piensan que sus reyes siempre podrán ganar la guerra —Akashi respondió fácilmente—. Han pasado meses… han estado luchado por demasiado tiempo.

—Eso es sólo una prueba de nuestra fuerza —el caballero insistió—. Vamos a ganar.

Akashi envidiaba la fe de Kouki.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí protegiéndome? Podrías haber matado a muchos en las líneas del frente.

Esa pregunta pareció frustrar al joven soldado.

—Quiero pelear junto a todos en el frente… le dije esto a Su Majestad, y no es que yo no quiera pasar tiempo contigo, pero Sei, algunos te conocen muy bien. Enemigos y aliados por igual. Y nuestro Rey te adora, si fueras asesinado…

—Nuestro Rey es un tonto —Seijuuro negó con la cabeza. _Nuestro Rey te adora…_ —. Serías más útil en el campo de batalla que protegiendo a una puta.

—Tú… no eres sólo una puta, para él —la voz de Furihata es suave, con el más pequeño rastro de una sonrisa y rubor en sus mejillas. Akashi apenas pudo calmar el palpitar acelerado de su corazón ante el significado de tales palabras.

—¿Qué soy yo para ti? —preguntó con ese acento meloso que utilizaba a menudo con los hombres con los que había estado. Recientemente, Akashi encontró un nuevo pasatiempo al burlarse del muchacho y jugar con las palabras.

Cómo lo esperaba, Furihata se sonroja intensamente y vuelve su mirada hacia otro lado. Es muy difícil para Seijuuro evitar reírse.

—Para mí tampoco eres sólo una puta —lo que no esperaba, era que Furihata le respondiera en lugar de sólo tartamudear una excusa para cambiar de tema.

—Entonces, ¿qué soy?

—Un amigo —Kouki le respondió, honestamente.

**[A los diecisiete, conoce otra forma del amor.]**

 

O9. 

Ganan la guerra, pero Taiga vuelve a casa con una pierna infectada. Le expresa su voluntad a su mano derecha y hermano, Himuro Tatsuya, a sus confidentes, a sus amigos, a sus consejeros de confianza y por último, a su hijo.

Kagami nombra como Rey temporal a Tatsuya hasta que su hijo cumpla la mayoría de edad. Divide la mitad de sus riquezas entre su hermano y su hijo, y libera a Seijuuro de sus servicios, le da el derecho a una pequeña parcela de tierra y suficiente oro y piedras preciosas como para pasar el resto de su vida con total comodidad, antes de poner su firma en el pergamino y colocarle su sello personal.

Taiga saca a todo el mundo de la habitación para hablar con su hijo en privado y luego con su hermano. Cuando solicita la compañía de Akashi ya se notaba exhausto y pálido. La habitación olía a muerte.

—Akashi —su cabello rojo está desordenado, e incluso desde la distancia, Akashi podía notar algunos cabellos plateados en su melena pelirroja. Casi podía ver el número de las víctimas de guerra cobradas por esas manos en su hermoso rostro—. Ven aquí, Seijuuro.

Akashi se mordió la parte interior de sus mejillas antes de atreverse a caminar hacia adelante, acercándose para secar el sudor en las sienes de Taiga. Está demasiado caliente.

—Akashi, escúchame… ya no tienes que quedarte aquí. Te he dado tierras para que vivas en Eyrie, sé que te gusta ese lugar… algunos de mis sirvientes están esperándote allí, Seijuuro… eres libre.

—No necesito tus patéticos intentos de consolación —intentó sonar mordaz, cruel, incluso, pero su voz se quebró cerca del final. Kagami lo estaba mirando con esos ojos, otra vez. Porque él lo sabe. Él lo entiende—. Es demasiado tarde para eso.

—Lo siento —Taiga le sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa sincera. Akashi apartó la mirada; el olor de las heridas purulentas lo hicieron lagrimear, se dijo a sí mismo.

—Deja de hablar —Seijuuro inhalo aire profundamente y se acercó para besar a su Rey con suavidad. Kagami le respondió, a duras penas.

—Hay una jarra de leche junto a ti —él le dice cuando se separan—. Sírveme una copa, ¿quieres?

Akashi asintió, sus manos tiemblan mientras sostiene la jarra de plata y sirve el líquido dulce y de color blanco en la copa, llenándolo casi hasta el borde. Él quiere tirarla, derramarla, lanzarla por el acantilado, porque él sabía lo que había en la leche. Sabía que no era miel ni vainilla, sino una fuerte infusión de  _cicuta_ **[2]**  y  _amapola_ **[3]** , maldice a Taiga en su mente por enviar al médico a buscar dicha bebida.

—Está bien —su Rey le tranquiliza, sosteniendo una de sus manos, mientras Akashi dejaba la copa en su mano libre, derramando pequeñas gotas del líquido sobre las mantas, aún sin dejar de temblar—. Está bien, Seijuuro.

Después de que Kagami bebe la leche en tres grandes tragos, le entrega la copa vacía a Akashi y se limpia los labios con el dorso de su mano mientras se recuesta de nueva cuenta sobre las suaves almohadas de felpa.

—Quiero que tengas una buena vida —comenzó Taiga, con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios—. La vida que mereces.

—No me importa lo que tú quieras —Seijuuro frunce los labios mientras sostiene la copa con fuerza en una mano, antes de dejarla sobre la cómoda junto a la cama y subirse a ésta para recostarse junto a Taiga, usando su pecho como almohada y envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su torso. El Rey se queja en voz baja, pero lo acerca un poco más.

—Promételo —Taiga le suplica, con un brazo cálido y seguro alrededor de la cintura de Akashi—. Promételo.

—Lo siento… —Seijuuro se acerca para poder besar su mejilla. Kagami vuelve a sonreírle, sus ojos cansados lo miran fijamente—. No puedo cumplir esa promesa.

—Te amo —habla en un quedo suspiro. La amapola está haciendo efecto—. Te amo. Siempre lo haré.

—Lo sé —Akashi le responde, y presiona su boca contra esos labios por última vez—. Y yo siempre seré tuyo.

Taiga cierra los ojos, y duerme.

Seijuuro no sabe cuando empieza a llorar.

Parece una situación cotidiana. El sentir su calor, verlo dormido en la misma cama en donde habían pasado juntos tantas noches de pasión. Kagami se ve relajado, tranquilo… en paz. Pero el hedor a muerte y el sabor agridulce de la miel y cicuta en sus labios traiciona la ilusión. Todo se rompe, el dolor es agudo y punzante.

Akashi está temblando, sollozando, suplicando…

_Vuelve._

_Por favor, vuelve._

¿De qué sirven las palabras cuando nadie más que el corazón parece escucharlas?

Kagami Taiga fue una llama ardiente en medio del frío invierno, una calidez inmaculada, lo único que jamás va a necesitar para ser libre.

Akashi oprime con sus manos el diamante rojo y negro que cuelga en su pecho. Fuego y sangre, el lema de la casa de los Hombres del Norte.

Se sirve una copa del líquido blanco y bebe profundamente.

Juntos, fuego y sangre.

 

**[A los dieciocho, aún le pertenece al Rey.]**

**Author's Note:**

>  **[1] Haren.** _Designa el conjunto de concubinas o amantes que rodeaban a un hombre importante, así como el lugar en el que residían._  
>  **[2] Cicuta.** _Es un género de plantas muy venenosas, es una neurotoxina que inhibe el funcionamiento del sistema nervioso central._  
>  **[3] Amapola.** _Contiene la droga narcótica y analgésica llamadas morfina y alcaloides respectivamente._


End file.
